Venues for hosting live events, such as sporting events, often include a large display that is centrally located so as to be viewable from practically any seat in the venue. Typically, the display shows live video of the event when the event is active. In this way, if a spectator's view of an active live event becomes hindered, the spectator can continue observing the live event by viewing the display.
Unlike persons watching a live event remotely, such as from their homes, spectators present at a live event are generally not shown commercials or other ancillary content when the live event is on break. Accordingly, when the live event is on break, it is common for the event display to show live, close-up video of the present spectators to keep the spectators entertained. Often, the event display features live video of spectators dancing, making funny faces, or waving from their seats. Many spectators at a live event thus frequent their attention to the event display during an event break to both observe other spectators and determine whether they are currently being shown on the display.
Hence, when a spectator at a live event is shown on the event display, the spectator experiences a brief moment of fame such that he or she is made particularly visible to the other spectators present at the event. However, the event display typically features any given spectator for a span of only a few seconds. As a result, a spectator currently shown on the event display has little time to memorialize his or her brief moment of fame, such as by pulling out a camera and snapping a photo of the display before it switches to another spectator or scene.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved systems, methods, and computer program products for capturing spectator content that is displayed at live events.